Blog użytkownika:Smocza Wojowniczka/I'm never that far , no matter where you are
Informację : *Informuję ,że właśnie zaczynam pisać informację * Czkawka i reszta mają 20 lat. * Dzieje się po JWS 2 *Stoick żyje *Jest Valka *Czkawka nie jest wodzem *Mam tłustą klawiature i to mnie irytuje! -_- *Będą nowe postacie .... MOŻE *6/9 informacji jest o JWS... (Hihihihiihih 69) 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Wszedłem do Smoczej Akademii. - Mieczyk! Oddawaj mi to! - krzykneła Szpadka goniąca za swoim bratem bliźniakiem. Podszedłem do reszty swoich przyjaciół stojących pod ścianą. - Co się dzieje? - zapytałem. - Szpadka gania Mieczyka ,bo ten zabrał jej pamiętnik - odpowiedziała Astrid - A mogę wiedzieć czemu nikt nie postanowił czegoś zrobić. - Bo nikomu się nie chce - odparł Sączysmark. - A dzień mógł być taki piękny - szepnąłem do siebie. - To co robimy? Uspakajmy ich? - zapytał Śledzik - No chyba trzeba. - powiedziała Astrid. - Mieczyk , Szpadka nie ma dziś zajęć w Akademi! - krzyknął Sączysmark. Bliźniaki zatrzymały się - Serio? - zapytali w tym samym czasie Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Serio. Zróbmy sobie dzień wolny. Każdy pewnie ma coś ważniejszego do roboty - powiedziałem głośno. Po chwili w Akademi nie było poza mną i Szczerbatkiem. - Dobra Mordko ,codz idziemy do kuźni. Obiecałem Pyskaczowi ,że mu pomogę - powiedziałem do smoka. - BU! - krzyknął ktoś za mną. - AAA!!!! - krzyknąłem. Zacząłem szybko oddychać - Chyba będę miał zawał. - No co ty aż taka straszna nie jestem - zaśmiała się Astrid. - Ja może nie będę drążyć dalej tej rozmowy - powiedziałem. Astrid walneła mnie w ramie. - Takie zabawne ,że nie mogę - powiedziała Astrid ironicznie. - No wiem... - powiedzałem - Astrid? Masz jakieś plany na dzś wieczór? - Nie ,a co? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Astrid. - Może przeszlibyśmy się gdzieś razem.... we dwoje - zaproponowałem. - Jasne. Zajdziesz po mnie, ok? - powiedziała radośnie Astrid. - Dla ciebie wszystko moja My'Lady - powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją. - Kocham cię - powiedziała Astrid ,gdy się już od siebie. - Coś mi się wdaje ,że ja ciebie bardziej - odparłem cz. 2 Wszedłem do kuźni. - Cześć młody - powiedział Pyskacz - Cześć - odparłem. - Co cię do kuźni sprowadza? -zapytał kowal - Nic takiego - odpowiedziałem i wszedłem do magazynu.Wziąłem co miałem wziąść i wróciłem do (powieszczenia w którym się no pracuje nie?) miescja w którym mój przyajciel pracował. - A i Pyskacz ,jakby Astrid pytała to pomagam ci w czymś tam - powiedziałem i wziąłem się do roboty. - Jasne młody - odparł kowal 17:35 Przerwałem swoją pracę. Posprzątałem wszystko i ruszyłem pod dom Astrid. Zapukałem. - No ciekawe kto to może być - powiedziała Astrid. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i ujrzałem jak zwykle cudowną Astrid. - Idziemy? - zapytałem. - Z tobą nawet na koniec świata - odpowiedziała Astrid. Ruszyliśmy do lasu Świeże powietrze , fauna i flora to jest to co w lesie mi się podoba. Nagle coś klepneło mnie w ramie. - Gonisz. Astrid szybko gdzieś pobiegła , pogoniłem za nią. Po chwili ją zgubiłem. Zatrzymałem się na jakiejś polance. Spojrzałem na Straszliwca ,który mierzył mnie wzrokiem. - No co ja z nią mam to nawet bogowie nie wiedzą - powiedziałem do Straszliwca. Ten tylko coś warknął ,ale przyjaźnie. Nagle coś skoczyło mi na plecy. - O.. Astrid , akurat o tobie rozmawiałem. - A z kim? - zdziwiła się wojowniczka siedząca mi na plecach. - No z tamtym Straszliw...cem? No przedchwilą tam był! - zdziwiłem się. - Czkawka ,a nie walnąłeś się gdzieś po drodze w głowę - zapytała Astrid. - Nie. Jestem pewny ,że tam był ten Straszliwiec - powiedziałem i wskazałem na skałę na której smok wcześniej siedział. - Oszalał - mrukneła do siebie Astrid. - Nie oszalałem! - zaprzeczyłem. Potem zamyśliłem się . - Spryciula. - Co? - zdziwiła się Astrid. - No , Spryciula! - powiedziałem głośniej - Ten Straszliwiec ,co go 5 lat temu oswoiłaś! - Myślisz ,że to ona ? -zapytała wojowniczka ,w dalszym ciągu siedząca mi na plecach. - Nie. Myślę ,że to Rusałka Woda - powiedziałem sarkastycznie(Czkawka i sarkazm to moje ulubione połączenie). - Ty i te twoje poczucie humoru - zaśmiała się Astrid. - My'Lady ,czy mogła by pani zejść mi z pleców ,bo zaraz cię zrzucę ,ale do tamtego stawu - zagroziłem. - Nie. Wygodnie mi tu. A i jeśli spróbujesz to do końca tygodnia nie wstaniesz. - odpowiedziała Astrid. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i powoli ruszyłem w kierunku sadzawki. - Dam ci jeszcze ostatnią szansę Astrid. - powiedziałem. - Nie dasz rady. Nie wrzucisz mnie do tego stawu - powiedziała pewnie Astrid - Serio tek sądzisz? -zapytałem. Po chwili rozległ się głośny pisk. - Czkawka! JESTEŚ MARTWY!!!! - krzykneła wściekła Astrid. Dziewczyna była cała mokra. Ubrania wojowniczki były całe mokre ,sprawiło to ,że jej bluzka przylegała do ciała ,co podkreśliło jej kształty. Astrid Wybiegła z jeziorka i zabrała moje Piekło. - Ej! A to już moja zabawka! - powiedziałem. - Maprawdę? To czemu ja się nią bawię? - zapytała Astrid - To ,że coś trzymasz w ręce nie znaczy ,że się tym bawisz. Nawet nie umiesz tego uruchomić - odparłem. kilka godzin później. Astrid zasneła wtulona we mnie.Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do jej domu. Położyłem ją delikatnie na jej łóżku. Pocałowałem ją w czoło. - Dobranoc Astriś - powiedziałem cicho. Skierowałem się do swojego domu. Otworzyłem cicho drzwi i równie cicho je zamknąłem. Skierowałem się do swojego pokoju ,gdy byłem w połowie schodów ,usłyszałem chrząknięcie. - Mamooooo! Cześć! - powiedziałem - Nie śpisz jeszcze? - Czekałam na ciebie - odparła mama - Wiesz która jest godzina? - Niekoniecznie - powiedziałem. - Jeste blisko 12 w nocy - rzekła zirytowana mama. Wstała z fotelu i podeszła do mnie - Gdzie byłeś? - W lesie.... -zacząłem - ....z Astrid. Mama spojrzała na mnie przenikliwie. - To co nawet na randkę z własną dziewczyną już pójść nie mogę? - zapytałem z pretęsją. - Nic takiego nie powiedziałam.... -zaczeła mama. - Ale przeszło ci to przez głowe. - odparłem - Idę spać. Ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. Przebrałem się w pidżamę i położyłem spać. 2. Wojna? WOJNA! Perspektywa Valki. Usiadłam na krześle koło stołu i zaczełam jęść wcześniej pprzeze mnie śniadanie. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wstałam i poszłam otworzyć. Gdy uchyliłam drzwi ujrzałam Astrid - Astrid? Co tu robisz? - zdziwiłam się. - Przyszłam do Czkawki. Obudził się? - powiedziała Astrid. - Nie ,ale jeśli chcesz możesz go obudzić - odparłam. Astrid weszła do środka. Podałam jej wiadro. Dziewczyna poszła je napełnić. Zaczełam śmiać się pod nosem. Perspektywa Astrid. Weszłam do pokoju Czkawki. Stanełam koło jego łóżka i przechyliłam wiadro. Czkawka poderwał się i krzyknął zszokowany. Biedak nie wie co się dzieje. -ASTRID! JESTEŚ MARTWA! - krzyknął. - Zabawne. Już to gdzieś słyszałam. - powiedziałam ironicznie. - To była moja zemsta za wczoraj. - NO bardzo śmieszne - powiedział zirytowany Czkawka - Takie śmieszne ,że nie wytrzymam i pękne ci tu. Nagle przed moją twarzą przeleciała strzała. Czkawka wstał i wyciągnął strzałę z ściany w którą się wbiła. Na niej wisiał jakiś liścik. Ale ja skupiła swoją uwagę na czymś zupełnie innym. A dokłądniej na niesamowicie umięśnoinej klatce piersiowej Czkawki. Perspektywa Czkawki. Nie zdążyłem zobaczyć co jest napisane na kartce przyczepionej do strzały ,a już rozległ się róg oznaczający przybycie wroga. Szybko się ubrałem i pociągnąłem za sobą Astrid. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Astrid pobiegła do Wichury. - Dobra Mordko. Pokażmy na co nas stać. - powiedziałem do smoka. Zaczeliśmy rozwalać statki wroga ,po chwili moi przyjaciele dołączyli się. Zablokowałem ogon Szczerbatka i zeskoczyłem z niego. Rozwinąłem swoje skrzydła i miękko wylądowałem. Wyjąłem piekło i zacząłem walczyć wręcz. - DAGUR! CHODZ TU TCHÓRZU! - krzyknąłem . - NAZWAŁEŚ MNIE TCHÓRZEM? - powiedział głos za mną. Odwróciłem się. - A nie słyszałeś? zapytałem retorycznie. Dagur rzucił się z mieczem na mnie. Ja tylko blokowałem go. Gdy zauważyłem ,że się zmęczył przystąpiłem do ataku. Jednym zwinnym ruchem Rozciąłem rękę Dagura. Nagle poczułem przeszywający ból. Upałem na ziemie. Dagur wbił mi miecz w brzuch ,wyrwał Piekło z ręki i rzucił gdzieś daleko. Szaleniec odszedł myśląc ,że ma mnie juz z głowy. Wyjąłem miecz z brzucha i zaatakowałem go. Zaczął robić uniki. - Trzeba czegoś więcej niż miecz! Żeby mnie zabić! - krzyknąłem. Po mchwili Dagur padł na ziemie martwy. Nagle poczułem jak coś wbiło mi się w łydkę ,potem jeszcze cięcie na plecach. Padłem na ziemie. Każda z ran krwawiła niewiarygodnie mocno. Wszystko zaczeło się przyciemnać. Potem nic nie słyszałem i nie widziałem. [[Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach] Kategoria:Opowiadania